Shattered
by VIII
Summary: May your heart shatter just as mine did. [RoxasNamine]


Okay, guys. I've finally found the time to type up my oneshot. I must warn you though. This story is neither fluffy nor cheerful and contains blood. This is also not my best work either. Sorry if I upset any of you.

But please give it a shot. I assure you that there is a moral or two to this.

**No Flames Please!**

**Disclaimer: **No money to own anything.

**&&&**

Thick, ebony rain clouds hovered ominously over the streets of Elmwood Park. Red and blue police lights flashed, illuminating the surrounding area. Behind the yellow caution tape, nosy residents gathered to see what all the commotion was.

"Excuse me, please!"

An auburn-haired girl nudged her way past the on looking crowd and under the flimsy barrier. Not even a few seconds on the scene, the frantic woman was apprehended.

"Hold it right there, Kairi. You just can't barge into a crime scene."

Teary, sapphire eyes glanced up sullenly at the officer.

"Please, Mr. Cuni…I need to see my father. He called me and requested I come here. He said it had something to do with Namine and Roxas."

The young lieutenant gave a stiff nod and released his superiors' daughter, who disappeared in an instant.

"Dad!"

Chief Snow didn't face his child, but motioned her forward with a wave of his hand. He found himself to shocked to utter a word. Kairi practically flew to her father's side and sobbed at the sight presented to her.

Only a few yards away, laid a former classmate of Kairi's with her brains and blood splattered across the blacktop. Laura Hadley was always the quiet, meek girl of the class. She was usually taunted for her geeky façade.

If she remembered correctly, Kairi believed that Laura was smitten with Roxas in high school. She had finally gained the courage to ask him out, but was denied as Roxas (politely) turned her down, saying he was after Namine's heart. To anyone with eyes could tell that Laura was heart-broken and distanced herself more from her fellow peers.

After graduation, Laura vanished. Nobody seemed to notice or even care about the girl's disappearance.

Kairi retched her swollen eyes away from the mess and focused on the silhouettes ten feet away from the body.

Namine was here, cradling Roxas' head in her lap. Endless tears descended from her once, sparkling beryl orbs.

"What hap-pened?"

Chief Snow pulled his daughter into a warm embrace.

"From what my investigators gathered, it seems that Ms. Hadley was in possession of a 9 millimeter gun. She shot Roxas in the abdomen and chest then took her own life. We have yet to speak with Namine yet."

"B-but why w-would…Laura do that? She's not that type of girl."

"Well, another thing we found on her was a bottle of anti-depressants and a journal entry."

Snow reached into his pocket and fished out the said letter. Kairi, in turn, took it and began to read.

_It has gotten to hard to live anymore. The only person I had ever loved has denied me and chose another. It makes me angry to see him so happy with Namine. I'm sick and tired of living in depression. It's time._

Kairi crumpled up the note and threw it to the ground and made an attempt to run to her fallen friends, but her father's reflexes were quicker. 

"No, Kairi. I know you're hurting now, but give them sometime to themselves. The paramedics assume that Roxas won't make tonight."

Auburn hair shielded her eyes as Kairi sunk to the floor, bawling her eyes out. This couldn't possibly be happening.

**&&&**

It wasn't suppose to be this way.

They were in love and planned to get married. Maybe even have a family with a kid or two. But all was in vain.

Namine could hardly believe what had transpired tonight. Even as she tried to forget, the memory of only hours ago came rushing back.

"_Oh! Roxas, look! A shooting star. We gotta make a wish."_

_Namine put down her sketchbook and clasped her hands together as if she were praying. The spiky, golden-haired blond sat next to her, smiling lovingly at his girlfriend._

_The young couple was situated on top of the tallest hill in Elmwood Park. Cherry Hill. _

_It had been almost two years since they've been dating and graduated from Memorial High. Two years of kisses, meeting relatives, and endless love. Roxas thought it was about time to tie the knot between the two._

_Reaching into his pocket, the man fingered the small, black box, waiting to make a move. His woman's soft voice startled him out of his plans._

"_So Roxas…what did you wish for?"_

"_Can't say."_

_She pouted._

"_Oh, come on. If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?"_

"_Sounds fair."_

_Namine looked up towards the sky, giving Roxas the perfect moment to withdraw the box from his pants._

"_To make you the happiest person in the world."_

"_I believe that wish has already been fulfilled."_

_Namine laughed still facing away from her boyfriend._

"_You ready to hear mine?"_

"_Shoot."_

_She gently felt Roxas grab her left hand and slip an average-sized diamond ring on her finger. Two, strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to him._

"_My wish is to be with you forever. Namine Caldwell, will you marry me?"_

_Tears welled up in her eyes as she spun around kissed him passionately. She pulled away just to answer._

"_Of course, you goofball."_

_Roxas flipped her over onto her back and started to kiss and nip her neck, receiving throaty moans from his wife-to-be, yet she stopped him. _

"_Despite how much I love the attention, let's go back to my apartment and celebrate I feel like I'm being watch."_

"_I do too."_

_He yanked her up and kissed her one more time before departing Cherry Hill, hand-in-hand._

_**&&&**_

_Namine huddled closer to Roxas as they walked the now darkened streets. Dark clouds loomed overhead, obscuring the bright radiance of the stars._

"_Roxas, I'm scared."_

"_Don't worry, Namie. I'll protect you. Besides, only two more blocks to go."_

_Upon passing an alleyway, the sound of a garbage can tumbling over, frightening the poor girl. Roxas just laughed at Namine's edginess._

"_It's okay, Namie. It's probably just a stray cat searching for scraps."_

_But the cocking of a gun said otherwise. _

"_Who's there?" Yelled Roxas as he sheltered Namine with his body. Only a laugh answered his question._

_Squinting, the flaxen-haired chick could barely make out a figure. The unknown person stepped forward, a nearby streetlight lighting the shadow._

_There standing before them stood a slightly heavy female with a gun pointed directly at them. She wore thick, black-rimmed glasses, which sat evenly on her bulbous, red nose. Her short, brown hair lay greasy and tangled around her acne-infected face._

_Cool gray eyes stared back at them with maniacal glee. _

"_L-Laura Hadley? Is that you? Where have you been all these past few years?"_

_The girl adorned in a simple white dress snorted._

"_Please, Namine. Stop pretending to care 'cause you don't. Nobody does."_

"_That's not true, Laura. We do."_

_Laura ignored Namine and glanced at Roxas and smiled innocently. He was still as handsome as he was in high school thought Laura._

_The brunette walked up to Roxas and nudged him away with the tip of the gun. He obliged, but not willingly. He just hoped that Laura wouldn't hurt Namine._

_Namine stiffened visibly as Laura combed her fingers through her light-colored hair. _

"_You know, Namine…I've always did envy your beauty and talent in art."_

_The 9 mili was now pressed lightly against Namine's left cheek. She was shaking now, but dared not scream in fear of either her or Roxas getting injured._

_The next statement made Namine's blood freeze._

"_May your heart shatter just as mine did."_

_Before Namine could even decipher what that meant, two shots where fired off. The pale girl turned chalk white at what the target was._

_Roxas was keeled over on the floor, wheezing and spitting up blood. Both of his hands grasp his stomach and chest. _

"_Roxas!" Her voice cracked as she ran to her fallen love. Laura just watched with a smile as she held the pistol to her temple and tugged on the trigger._

**&&&**

"Namine…"

The twenty year old gazed down at Roxas and smiled sadly. Blood trickled from his lips as he weakly grinned.

"Hey. How you feeling, Rox?"

"Numb."

Slowly, he raised one hand and placed it over the wound on his chest, the closest to his heart. Namine followed suit, putting her hand over his.

"Namine…I…I"

"Shhh. Save your strength."

"No. I n-need to say this."

Roxas coughed a bit more before continuing.

"I know I-I'm not going to make it, Namine…I just want you to know that I'll always love you."

His eyes slid closed, but lazily opened again.

"Roxas, please, please don't leave me! I love you!

"Namine…"

He slid his hand out from underneath hers and laced their fingers together.

"Roxas, no…"

He struggled to lean up, but managed to get halfway before Namine caught his hint. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, savoring the last kiss between them.

Moving away, he smiled and laid back down in Namine's lap, glancing up at Namine one last time before closing his eyes.

"Roxas."

No answer.

"Roxas! No, please! I love you! Don't leave me!"

She suddenly found herself in Kairi's arms and cried.

**&&&**

Forgive me for writing something so depressing. I wrote this though to remind everyone and myself. You never know when you're going to lose someone special to you, so spend as much time with him or her as possible.

Also don't torment people you think are weird. They might snap one day. Befriend them and maybe they're not as bad as you thought they were. That was also another reason why Laura was on anti-depressants.

I'll try to come out with a better, happier oneshot later.


End file.
